Shadow Waves
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The storm invaded Vice City... but Vice was in trouble long before that and things were boiling over. (3D/HD crossover)


"Storm's still raging on out there…" 35 year old Maria says, her and Ken having managed to get their twin daughters to settle down into sleep as the torrential rainstorm attacked Starfish Island the hardest.

"I just hope that wherever she is, Inessa is covering somewhere dry or making her way home." Ken says. They would've called Inessa ages ago but the fact that the 15 year old couldn't hear made that out of the question, even more so since the deafness made her speech almost impossible to understand.

"Makes me think back to that night I was 24 and you found me wandering around drunk in the middle of hurricane Danny's destruction. We spent all damn night hiding in Mitch's bar." Maria says, leaning against Ken as he wrapped his arms around her.

Both saw a small shadowy figure outside and let go, Maria running and opening the door, helping a soaked and shivering Inessa into the house and closing the door.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be wandering around out there. You okay?" Maria says, Ken grabbing a towel and handing it to Inessa so she could dry off.

"She seems alright." Ken says, Inessa nodding as she'd read his lips.

' _Damn storm!'_ Inessa mouths as Maria quietly helped her upstairs, mouthing _'Nicole and Briana are asleep.'_ and Inessa nodding.

Once Inessa was dried off and wearing some clothes she borrowed from Maria, she walked downstairs and found Maria and Ken on the couch, kissing.

Inessa shook her head slightly and walked across the room, sitting on the floor by the low living room table as she often did.

"Feeling okay, kiddo?" Ken asks after he and Maria turned to Inessa, who nodded and found a notepad and pen, writing something down and showing them.

' _You two still remind me of how you were when I first met you.'_

"Just how we are… _where exactly were you?"_ Maria says, swapping halfway through to the sign language the three had learnt between them. Inessa didn't always like using it as it made her feel out of ordinary, she just wanted to feel normal most of the time.

Instead of writing, Inessa started drawing on a blank sheet of the notepad before showing it to Maria and Ken. It took a few moments for them to recognise what it was in the picture. It was a cave with a sandy floor, Inessa in another kid's arms and sat against the wall of the cave asleep while another kid was a few feet away, exploring the cave.

' _Friends of yours?'_ Maria mouths, Inessa nodding.

 _'Two of the few who really care, enough to spend weeks with me making a form of talking and signing to each other. Those two and I just work around my lack of hearing, it's not such a big deal to our friendship.'_ Inessa writes below the drawing.

Also awake because of the storm, 15 year old Angeline looked outside the window in her room when Tommy walked in to check on her.

"You couldn't sleep either, Dad?" Angeline asks, wondering where Inessa is.

"Yeah. You alright?" Tommy says, closing the door.

"I'm worried… haven't seen Inessa for a few days." Angeline says, thinking back.

 **5 days earlier…**

Inessa's head shot up as she felt the ground rattle under her feet and raced towards the boatyard, crouching down next to an unconscious Angeline as she was fighting off flashbacks to the day she lost her hearing.

Inessa lightly shook Angeline and woke her up as Dylan, Kirsten and Jax ran over.

' _Inessa, what happened?!'_ Jax mouths, him and Inessa helping a disoriented Angeline sit up, Angeline letting out a piercing scream as she rubbed her right ear, which had blood trailing down it.

Inessa rubbed her hand up and down Angeline's back as Dylan dialed 911 and Kirsten aimed her Beretta 418 around, looking for what or who could've caused the explosion.

But when the ambulance got there, Inessa took off… and didn't stop until she reached a cave.

 **Present time…**

After Angeline had settled back into sleep, Tommy braved the storm to go check on Maria, Ken and their kids. When he walked in, Inessa ran to him and the two hugged.

' _Angeline okay, Uncle Tommy?'_ Inessa mouths after they let go.

"Worried about you, kiddo. Where did you go?" Tommy says, Inessa running into the living room and showing Tommy the drawing from earlier.

' _An old cave… I was scared when she was bleeding from her ear. Ivan's gotten worse, I ran away from the house.'_ Inessa mouths.

"Worse as in abusing you?" Tommy asks, Inessa nodding.

' _I was ill in that cave… Ivan gave me something bad.'_ Inessa mouths, showing a needle mark on her arm, the other side of her elbow area.

 **Meanwhile, Vice Point…**

"Open this fucking door!" Ivan yelled as he beat on the door of an apartment, waking up 25 year old Gionna and 33 year old Claude. Gionna climbed out of the bed, threw her robe on and tied it before heading to the door and opening it.

"What the fuck do you want at 2:30 in the damn morning?!" Gionna asks in an aggravated tone, Ivan barging in and looking for Inessa as Gionna closed the door. "She's not here, Ivan!" She says, the blackout and storm making her feel restless again… but Ivan didn't believe Gionna and turned rageful towards the Italian brunette, holding a knife to the scar on her neck.

A hard 'thwack' echoed seconds later and Ivan fell to the floor after dropping the knife, Claude gripping the baseball bat tightly with one hand and pulling Gionna into a hug with the other.

It was when Claude was tying Ivan up that Gionna dialed Tommy's number.

"Is Inessa with you?" Gionna asks, Tommy not liking how shaken up she sounded.

"Yeah, she's here, at Maria and Ken's place… though I wouldn't say she's all that okay." Tommy says.

"Ivan showed up here, when I told him that she wasn't here… he held a knife to my neck." Gionna says… and that had set Tommy off, evidenced by him walking to the closed in and soundproof pool area so he wouldn't wake his nieces.

"That bastard! Did he fucking hurt you?!" Tommy yells.

"No… just shook me up a bit. Claude knocked him out and tied him up." Gionna says, trying to calm Tommy down but he treated her much like he did to Angeline, Juan and Zander, he saw her as his child. "Wait… what did you mean by… you wouldn't say she's okay?" She asks.

"Well… she told me that Ivan 'gave her something', there's a needle mark in her arm and suddenly she's gone nuts, she won't stop moving. She's walking around the house nonstop, jumped into a freezing cold shower three times already and when Ken tried to stop her moving around, she was really trying to stay still but a few seconds later, she shoved him away and carried on." Tommy says.

"Needle, can't stop moving… damn it, Ivan fucking gave her heroin!" Gionna says, shouting angrily at the end after recognising the symptoms. Gionna hung up, stormed over and punched Ivan, waking him up. "You fucking junkie! Shoot it up your own bloodstream and leave Inessa alone!" She shouts, Ivan's behavior reminding her of Billy's.

"She's lying-" Ivan starts to say, Gionna backhanding him.

"Bullshit! I know what a heroin crash looks like, I grew up around crazy people who did it on a daily basis! Where did you get it and how long have you been using it?!" Gionna yells.

Ivan had a feeling that he was staring into the eyes of his potential killer… and that everything he had done had caught up with him.


End file.
